prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 Skype See your messages on there, please. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:47, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Minor edit change Hi I'm new to this page & decided to go ahead & join...I noticed on the Wikia page relating to Edge that there was a MINOR mistake as far as to where he currently resides at & I thought I'd want to add it in there correctly. Of course it'll probably take some time to figure everything out & how it's supposed to be done correctly. My apologies for any mistakes/inconvenience made. EdgeRatedRLady87 (talk) 19:39, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, It has come to my attention that an image I created has been used on this wikia page without my permission or credit. A WrestleMania XXX banner that I created and submitted to my DeviantArt account in February 2013 (as noted here: http://creamcrazy.deviantart.com/art/WRESTLING-BANNERS-23-Wrestlemania-XXX-355179150 ) is being used as the title banner to your Wrestlemania XXX History page, under a different file name (as noted here: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wrestlemania_30_display_image.png ) I never gave anyone associated with this website permission to use my image, and never recieved any notification that it was being used. If not for a dilligent friend, I wouldn't have found out about it. To know it has been used for the last two years without my knowledge and a lack of credit hasn't left me in the best of moods. I would kindly ask, if you do not credit my image with my name and external link, would you please remove it from your Wikia page and replace it with something else. I would gladly appreciate it. Sorry that I've had to make this as public as this, but a lack of private messaging or e-mailing abilities have left me no choice. I await your response, hoping we can come to an amicable solution. Theccnetwork (talk) 07:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC) What do you think of my edits? thought I could help. :0 let me know if you need anything else. :D Chat? Could you PLEASE come to chat for my viewing party? hi I added newly updated picture of Ashley Mason. Im her Mom is there anyway to make that the main profile photo for her wiki page? either the purple top one or patriotic top one I uploaded as main photo RE: Chat Hi! I'm now on the chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm back on chat. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing I said that I might go away for a bit for reasons out of my control, didn't I? I'm not too sure. Well anyway I'm dealing with something with some personal stuff and I sadly can't be as active as I can. Trust me, I love this place and I want to continue to build this place. Sadly I just can't be active as much as I used to. I hope it changes soon. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:23, April 6, 2016 (UTC) My Return Hello, Dean27. This is GameWhiz14. It's been about a good two years since I last edited on this wikia. Just writing this to inform you of my return to assisting with the Wrestling wikia again. GameWhiz14 (talk) 02:20, April 6, 2016 (UTC) House Shows Heyyy, no problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:14, April 6, 2016 (UTC)) Could you please check out my latest wiki, WWE Video Games Community Wiki, it's not just for people who play wrestling video games though, it's for people that watch MMA, who make fanfictions of boxing and wrestling, news and announcements, this wiki is the new hub of fourms and chat on combat sports. The new sister wiki to Pro Wrestling Wiki. "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 01:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello There!! Hello Dean, Thank you for the kind message you left me. I just thought I would contribute a few magazine covers from my extensive wrestling magazine collection for some of the wrestler's bio pages, starting with Mil Mascaras. Feel free to contact me if I can be of any assistance in the future. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 07:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Bondfan1 Sure thing. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. --BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC)--BONDFAN1 (talk) 08:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello any edits I have made to OWA is because I work for that company in San Diego. As for Lucha Underground I have friends who work for the company and I am trying to prevent spoilers, but any talent added to the Roster dose work there, same goes for the Alumni Page I created none of them work there any longer. Just letting you know it's the truth. Is the format the Font Style ? If so will do did not know I was changing it sorry. Hey, thanks for messaging me! Thought i'd just stop by to say hello. Can you Un-Lock the Lucha Underground Alumni and Roster Pages, 2 Characters have Died in the last episode,and one new luchador Daga was also added to the Roster. I will Not change any Format. (OWANation) Hey Dean! I sent you an email a couple days ago - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Wrestlingdata/Cagematch Hey, saw you made some changes to the pages I made, I'll keep them in mind for the future to keep the format consistent. I saw you removed the WrestlingData.com links and replaced them with CageMatch.net links, is there any reason for this? If anything, both links should be included? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 23:59, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Questions *For the Female wrestlers who wrestle for Ultimate Surrender and other Erotic promotions what kind of pictures are allowed to be uploaded? *Hey Dean27, NativeNinjette here, let me know if you need anything edited and I will do it. *Hey again, Dean. It's been a while. I was visiting pages and remembered Curt Hawkins who nowadays since no longer working for WWE is wrestling as Brian Myers. I remembered also that announcement regarding page movements. I didn't want to rename Hawkins to Myers without asking first if that falls under "moving a page". If it does, I just wanted to simply suggest his page ought to be renamed to Brian Myers is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Also need help with the Miss Brianna page. When I first created it, she was still using that name. Now she's using the name Bookoo Buckz. I tried to rename the page to that but a notice kept insisting there was already another page by that name. At the time, I was able to successfully rename her Event history and gallery pages, just not the main page. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 06:04, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) **Morning! Well, I visited Myers' CAGEMATCH profile and looked at his list of matches. It appears he alternates between using Curt Hawkins and Brian Myers. I guess the Hawkins name isn't a WWE copyright. Anyway, I think it's safe to say the page name can stay as it is. Thanks for making the adjustments to the Bookoo Buckz page! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC)) American Airlines Arena/Center Hey, saw you took care of the duplicate page I mentioned on Wagnike's talk page, so I figured I'd post this on yours. There's a disambiguation page on American Airlines Arena, which links to American Airlines Arena (Dallas). I looked it up on Wikipedia, and apparently this one's named [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Airlines_Center American Airlines Center], so the article on this page is currently wrong, and should be moved to the appropriate name. I suppose this means that American Airlines Arena (Miami) could be moved to American Airlines Arena too? -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 17:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :That was quick, thanks a bunch! One more thing: AAW Wrestling should probably be renamed to All American Wrestling. As it is it reads as "All American Wrestling Wrestling" :P There's currently a redirect page located on All American Wrestling. -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 18:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: AAW I already added All American Wrestling on the AAW disambiguation page. I'm in the process of making sure that there are no direct links to the disambiguation pages, so I'll get to that soon. If there are any double redirects or broken redirects because of the moving of pages I can take care of those as well. Thanks for being so quick on fixing these things! -=KAG=-YELL AT ME 19:03, May 6, 2016 (UTC)